slope_dude_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis on the Overworld (Universe 7)
The Crisis on the Overworld was an attack led by Herobrine to destroy the entire planet. Pre-Crisis Steve was going around the Plains of the Overworld and built a house with the help of Arbiter617 and his friends. Steve was later attacked by Null, one of Herobrine's allies. Steve defeated Null by stabbing an enchanted diamond sword through his back. Herobrine resurrected him and knew that they couldn't kill Steve so easily. The Crisis Herobrine, along with Null, The Dreadlord, and Entity_303, teleported to Hypixel, one of the most popular locations in the Overworld. He led an attack to destroy the entire location. Including causing the Hypixel sign to collapse. Hypixel, the creator of Hypixel, saw the attack. He fast teleported to Hypixel and pulled out a command block. He started to try to stop the attack with it, but the block was stolen by Entity_303. Alex chased after him and they both entered a portal. Steve fell behind and went through the portal, but teleported to the TNT Games area of Hypixel. Alex and Entity ended up in the Skywars area of Hypixel. They both battled in the area. Entity was scared off by a fish after developing a fear of them on his attack on Hypixel. Alex went to grab the command block but the Angel of Death flew from his spot and grabbed the command block. The two battled before entering a game of Skywars. Steve was still going through portals traveling to the Arcade, Prototype, Turbo Kart, and the Skywars Lobby right after Alex and The Angel of Death went into a Skywars game. Alex and the Angel of Death fought in the starting space and the game eventually started right before Alex could get the command block. Everyone entered the game and started to fight. The Angel of Death flew to the center where the command block landed but the block was stolen by someone named Spawn997. Who saw Alex and the Angel of Death fight in the Skywars Area before the game. Spawn jumped off the edge and used an ender pearl to teleport the top. He through the command block to Alex, but the Angel of Death grabbed it while it was in the air. He flew up to the Skywars area where Steve was and into the main area of Hypixel where Hypixel was fighting the Dreadlord. The Angel of Death gave the command block to Herobrine who was in the throne room. Herobrine touched the command block, infecting it. The skies across the planet changed color, and everyone on the planet was teleported away to an unknown location. Steve and Alex managed to bypass the teleport and went to fight the villains. Alex managed to teleport Entity, The Dreadlord, and Angel of Death to Steve's House. Steve fought Herobrine head on in the throne room. Steve realized that Steve and Herobrine were the same person. He let Herobrine kill him, which killed them both. Thunder rocked the entire planet. Entity, Dreadlord, and Angel of Death heard the thunder and knew that Herobrine was dead. They retreated out and went their seperate ways. Everyone on the planet was teleported to where they were before the teleportation. Post-Crisis The Hypixel main area was rebuilt and the world was fine. Alex hunted Null and killed him. Derp had a dream while in the Black Plasma Studios apartment. He was in the Nether, infront of a big door, and saw the back of Steve's head. His head rotated where ever Derp was so that he could not see his face. Derp woke up and got to Alex right after she killed Null. They both gathered some people to help him find Steve. They went to Black Plasma City. Two people went up a mountain into a restricted area and saw Steve and Herobrine in one body. Steve traveled to the Nether. A person saw him enter and got Derp and Alex and told them. The two of them entered the Nether with several others to fight zombie pigmen. the two of them saw Steve. They manage to get Steve to remember who he is. Steve went to open the big door, but was interrupted by the Dreadlord, Angel of Death, and the Wither. Entity_303 was there too but was fighting the others who were fighting pigmen. Several people managed to make Entity surrender and arrested him. Alex killed the dreadlord and Steve went to open the door, Revealing the source of the power Herobrine and the others has. Steve is knocked off the edge of the platform and starts falling. He uses the power of the source and teleports up to the platform. He shatters the source and kills the Wither and Angel of Death. They then travel to Black Plasma City and Steve, Alex, and their dog to say goodbye to the Black Plasma Studios crew. They teleport to Steve's house to live a normal life. Category:Universe 7 Category:Minecraft Category:Index